El Trabajo de Bart
by AzulcremaAmericanista
Summary: Bart consigue un empleo para las vacaciones donde se le paga con pizza pero ¿es realmente buena opcion?


En la escuela primaria de Springfield los niños se preparan para salir, faltan unos cuantos minutos para poder salir de vacaciones

Bart: Changos, no puedo esperar a que empiezen las vacaciones

(Bart se imagina a si mismo pasando sus vacaciones, en su mente se ve a el en la patineta, luego viendo la television, luego haciendo travesuras a Lisa, despues de esto Milhouse llega y lo despierta de su fantasia)

Milhouse: ¡Hola Bart!

Bart: Ay demonios milhouse eres tu

Milhouse: Oye Bart en las vacaciones te invito a jugar en mi casa y vamos a estar...

Bart: Lo siento Milhouse, pero voy a estar ocupado

Milhouse: Mmm.. que triste

Bart: Si muy triste...

(Bart se rie en su mente)

Milhouse: Oye ¿oiste sobre la pizzeria que habrieron en la ciudad?

Bart: ¿Cual pizzeria?

Milhouse: Es una que esta frente a tu casa

Bart: ¿Enserio? no me habia dado cuenta

(Mientras Bart se imaginaba la pizzeria, suena el timbre y todos los niños salen, afuera de la escuela esta Homero en el carro esperando a Bart y Lisa, pero el carro tiene un olor muy extraño...)

Homero: Jeje... hola bart... como te ha ¡hip! ido

Bart: Homero ¿estas ebrio?

Homero: Bart tu mama ¡hip! dijo que podia ¡hip!

Bart: Yo paso

(Bart prefiere ir caminando a su casa, pero antes de eso va a ver la pizzeria)

Bart: Bien veamos...

(Bart entra a la pizzeria y lo primero que ve son dos hombres discutiendo, uno es el dueño de la pizzeria y el otro un trabajador)

Trabajador: ¡Esta loco! yo no seguire trabajando aqui

Dueño: Usted tiene un contra...

Trabajador: ¡Al diablo con el contrato! este lugar es un infierno por las noches, por esta misma razon es por la que Mike se fue de aqui

(El trabajador rompe el contrato y sale corriendo de la pizzeria)

Dueño: Por dios no entiendo porque todos los trabajadores nocturnos renuncian, yo no le veo nada de malo al puesto

Bart: Oiga señor ¿cuanto cuesta la rebanada de pizza?

Dueño: Eh, hola niño, por el momento no tenemos servicio hasta que consigamos un trabajador nocturno con quien pagarle con pizzas

Bart: Orale, pagan coon pizzas, ¡Yo quiero el puesto!

Dueño: Mmmm... en tiempos de crisis eres el unico que quiere el puesto, al parecer todos renuncian

Bart: ¿Eso es un si?

Dueño: Bueno niño empiezas hoy a las 12 de la madrugada, traete un buen sueter, una linterna, comida...

Bart: Yo no nesesito nada de eso

Dueño: Tu sabras

Bart: ¿Quienes son esos de alla?

Dueño: Esos son Freddy y sus amigos ¿no son tiernos?

(Bart nota algo raro en los animatronicos, sabe que algo no esta bien pero no tiene ni idea de lo que es, pero dan mucho miedo, en eso entra el Jefe Gorgory acompañado de Eddie y Lou)

Gorgory: Muy bien muchachos empiezen a investigar la escena

Dueño (enojado): ¿Que hacen?

Gorgory: Muchos empleados de este lugar se han quejado y dicen que hay algo raro, decidimos venir a investigar

Dueño: Oficial le juro que no hay nada raro aqui

Lou: Orale, mire jefe a estos muñecos, se ven muy extraños

Gorgory: Dejame ver, oye es muy curioso...

(Gorgory empieza a inspeccionar a Freddy, a su vez Freddy lo mira con una cara de odio, como si quisiera matarlo y a Bart le da un escalofrio)

Gorgory: Pues yo no le veo nada de raro, de hecho es muy bonito

Lou: Pero jefe...

Gorgory: Callate Lou yo se lo que digo, bueno señor creo que investigaremos este lugar mas tarde

(Los policias salen de la pizzeria)

Dueño (preocupado): Dios, con estas crisis economicas no podre seguir con mi negocio

Bart: Bueno, ¡yo regreso mas noche!

Dueño: Toma tus llaves niño

(El dueño le da las llaves a Bart y este sale de inmediato de la pizzeria, al parecer Freddy lo asusto un poco, el niño llega a la casa)

Bart: Hola ya llegu... ¿Que hacen?

(Entrando a la casa esta Lisa con una maquina muy grande)

Bart: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Lisa: No es una cosa, es un intercomunicador estelar cientifico analzador robotico de...

Bart: Si si, no me importa, cerebrito

(Bart sube a su habitacion sin hacer caso a las palabras de Lisa)

Bart: Changos no quiero esperar a que sean las 12:00

(Tiempo despues, a las 11:30)

Bart: Bueno creo que deberia irme ya

(Bart baja de su habitacion y antes de salir de la casa ve a Homero en la sala comiendo tulipanes y ambos se quedan con cara de WTF)

Homero: Ho.. hola bart... ¿a donde... vas?

Bart: Tu no digas nada ni yo tampoco

Homero: Hecho

(Tras negociar con su padre, el muchacho, aun con pijama, se dirige a la pizzeria y la abre con su llave)

Bart: Bien veamos que hay aqui...

(En cuanto Bart abre la puerta esta Freddy y parece como si estuviera vivo)

Bart: Ay... que susto me dio

(En eso Freddy mueve ligeramente su cabeza)

Bart: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

(Bart sale corriendo muy asustado hasta llegar a un cuarto, en el se encuentra una tableta donde se ven las camaras)

Bart: Bueno, tranquilizate bart, seguramente fue mi imaginacion... ay caramba que es eso

(La actitud de Bart cambia de inmediato de asustado a feliz, toma la tableta y empieza a verla)

Bart: Uy que interesante

(Bart empieza a ver todas las camaras y de repente ve una donde se encuentra Freddy y se asusta)

Bart: Ay... bueno tranquilizate solo es un muñequito...

(Freddy se mueve de donde estaba sentado y empieza a caminar)

Bart: ¡Ahhhhhh!

(Bart cambia la camara en la tableta, es una camara y pone una que es a un lado del cuarto, ahi se encuentra Freddy, entonces bart ve la puerta y Freddy esta ahi)

Freddy: He.. he.. he

(Bart de inmediato aprieta el boton y se cierra la puerta)

Bart: Veamos si me puedes hacer algo desde ahi... ja ja

(Tras esto Freddy se retira y Bart abre la puerta)

Bart: Parece que este trabajo no sera tan dificil despues de todo

(Al ver que se abrio la puerta, Freddy regresa corriendo y Bart nuevamente cierra la puerta)

Bart: ... Me retracto...

(Bart ve a la otra puerta y ve que ahi esta Chica y de inmediato cierra la puerta)

Bart: Bueno, si las dejo cerradas no me haran nada... espera ¡¿Que?!

(Bart ve que en la tableta se ve cuanta energia queda)

Bart: Al diablo yo me voy de aqui

(Bart abre la puerta donde esta Freddy, lo esquiva y sale rapido, pero en la entrada estan Bonnie y Foxy)

Foxy: It's Me...

Bart: Ay changos

(Bart se da la media vuelta, pero ahi estan Freddy y Chica, por lo que queda totalmente rodeado)

Bart: Ahhhhh

Gorgory: ¿Que pasa aqui?

Bart: Oficial Gorgory ¿Que hace aqui?

Gorgory: Niño, estoy aqui desde las 6 de la tarde, aqui el dueño me regala pizza por cuidar, ¿Que haces tu aqui?

Bart: Pero ¿que no ve a los muñecos?

Gorgory: ¿Esos? Son muy bonitos

(De repente, los animatronicos se dejan de mover)

Bart: Pero, ellos se movian

Gorgory: Son solo animatronicos, quiza era tu imaginacion

Bart: Al diablo yo renuncio

(Al dia siguiente, Bart presenta su reenuncia, asi el jefe Gorgory queda como el unico empleado)

Dueño: Bueno, toma tu pago por el unico dia

(Le entrega a Bart una rebanada de pizza)

Bart: No regresare jamas

Dueño: Sabia que ese niño renunciaria, bueno tu eres el unico aqui

Gorgory: No se preocupe, mientras el pago sea pizza, yo estare aqui aunque haya Espiritus

(Ambos empiezan a carcajear, pero ¿seran ciertas las palabras del Jefe Gorgory?)

FIN


End file.
